A Warm Billizard: Itasasu
by Katrara
Summary: my first uchihacest story, enjoy, oneshot:itasasu uchihacest yaoi lemon


A Warm Blizzard,

As Sasuke left the training fields on a cold winter night all he wanted was to get home to start a nice warm fire and snuggle up under some warm blankets.

Walking into his house Sasuke Imediatly went to start up the fire that would slowly warm up his old house. He sometimes wished he lived somewhere else, this house he grew up in held so many memories that haunted Sasuke's mind far to often but he had no where else to go. So he wandered down the hallway to his room changing into some white pajama pants and a green night shirt. The shirt wasn't that warm but it was the warmest Sasuke owned, than Sasuke remembered that some of his dead family's close were up in the attic still. "Man I hate going up in that attic but it's way to cold tonight to just sleep in my light night shirt" Sasuke said to himself, he would often talk to no one in his house, wishing to get a reply from his mother or father, knowing that reply would never come because of his brother. Sasuke wandered on up the stairs that led to the attic and walked over to the chest that held all the clothing articls that remained. A lot of the close had been taken by the ANBU for reason Sasuke didn't know and some of the clothes he had donated to some shelters but he still had a chest full of some clothes. Sasuke went over and opened it going through the clothes, seeing a lot were to small and than came across some that would never fit on him for at least 10 more years, when he was an adult.

Sasuke continued to go through the chest till coming across some clothes that would be only mabey 1 or 2 sizes to big for him, his brothers old clothes. His brother had only been about a year older than what Sasuke was now when he left and Itachi would often get chilly at night so he had a lot of heavy, long sleeve shirts, so he picked up one shirt. "I really don't want to wear one of his old shirts. . . but I might not have a choice" Sasuke said to himself, standing up holding the shirt against him to see how it well it would fit. Sasuke finally gave into the cold changing into the warm black shirt, the sleeves covered his hands a little bit and it went down below his waist a couple inches but it was warm. Sasuke pulled the shirt up to his face smelling it, remebering how many nights he would wake up with little childish nightmares and go to his brothers room. His brother was the only one that could comfort him in the case of a nightmare, his mother would want to comfort him but his father would just get upset with being woken up over a little childish dream, and be dissapointed with Sasuke that he couldn't just suck it up and go back to sleep. His brother though would alwas comfort him a hug letting him spend the night in his room. This was one of his brothers favorite shirts and Sasuke rememberd how Itachi had gotten it from a little yard sale, loving the soft warm material, even though at the time he had bought it it was almost 5 sizes to big but he didn't care, Sasuke rememberd how many nights his brother would pull him in close when he had nightmares and Sasuke would be able to cling onto the soft shirt buring his face in it, breathing in the smell of his brother that lingered on it.

The memories left Sasuke standing like a statue for a few minutes, soon to be brought back out of them by a loud bang of thunder and lightning. "Sounds like a big storm is brewing up outside" Sasuke said coming out of his little trance he had been in a few minutes ago walking back to the living room where the warm fire was, stoping at a closet first grabing a couple blankets, knowing he would probly fall asleep on the big couch.

Sasuke went into the living room laying out the pillows and blankets and curling up under them so he was comfortable and fairly warm, slowly drifting off into a deep sleep. Memories of him and his brother slowly began to haunt his memories again causing him to role around as the memories of happy times and sad times of him and his brother clashed together, as he felt something soft and warm trail across the side of his face. He felt the couch dip down a bit and somthing sit next to him before feeling somthing start to nibble on his ear. He was so relaxed he even let out a little moan stiring up a bit as a warm sensation filled his whole body. He imediatly opened his eyes to find a pair identical to his staring back at him, stroking his hair soothingly. Sasuke sat there in shock staring face to face with his brother, Itachi. "Nightmares again" Itachi asked. "No" Sasuke said flatly. "O well looks like somebody hit puberty" Itachi said hearing how much deeper his brothers voice sounded, "but don't lie to me Sasuke I've seen how you act in your sleep enough times to know when your having a nightmare". Sasuke just looked away thinking to himself, "what is he doing here why is he hear, why is he being nice right now, and what is he going to think if he see's me in his old shirt". Itachi leaned down next to Sasuke on the big couch. "I guess your wondering what I'm doing here than" Itachi questioned. "No Itachi I never thought of asking that" Sasuke replied in a sarcastic and angry tone, leaning up against the arm of the couch were his pillows were a bit. Itachi narrowed his eyes threatening Sasuke, "I'd watch your mouth if I were you, I really didn't plan on coming here let alone finding you here, the storm outside is really bad I was near the village and this house was the only house I knew I'd be able to get in without having to worry about ANBU finding me in the village". "O well I'm sorry I'm here but were exactly did you exspect me to go idiot" Sasuke stated getting extremly uncomfortable with his brother being here. Itachi grabbed Sasuke's throat pinning him to the couch, while he sat up a bit, leaning over Sasuke, "I thought I told you to watch your mouth you brat". Sasuke was wide eyed now as Itachi slowly let go of him, Sasuke tried to hide a bit under the blankets. The room fell silent, Itachi slowly looking at how bad he had scared Sasuke, as he leaned down on his fore arms next to him, taking a hand and storking his hair. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, I havn't been having the best week latley and I don't really need a little 12 year old mouthing off to me" Itachi stated looking over at his little brother who was still a little scared, "god I better watch my step here, Itachi's still a lot bigger than me and can easily over power me, damn it".

They were both quiet for some time untill Sasuke finaly spoke up. "I'm sorry I mouthed off at you earlier it's just. . ." Sasuke trailed off trying to hide back some tears that were starting to form as he rememberd all his brother had done to him, all the comforting times they had shared and than how Itachi had destroyed it all in one night, leaving Sasuke all alone. Itachi could tell Sasuke was getting upset thinking about it all so he leaned over embracing Sasuke in a warm hug like he had done when Sasuke would have nightmares when he was little. "Shhhhh it's ok" Itachi cooed to his little brother. Sasuke slowly started to calm down after a couple tears escaped his eyes and he whined a bit, as he sat up and wiped his eyes with the night shirt. "Hey is that my favorite night shirt your wearing" Itachi asked. "Yes, I got cold so I went into the old chest up in the attic were all the old clothes are and rememberd how warm it was, from all the nights I would spend cuddled up next to you when you would wear it" was Sasuke's truthfull explanation for wearing his brothers shirt. "Well I don't really care anymore I don't think it would still fit me anyways" Itachi said with a little laugh. "Although that was a really soft shirt" Itachi added slowly trailing his hand down from Sasukes shoulder down to the heming as he than took Sasuke's arm rubbing the soft material against his face where Sasuke's hand was. The feeling made Sasuke shiver a bit as a warm sensation filled his entire body. He swalloed a bit fighting back a moan as Itachi looked up at him. "Somthing wrong" Itachi asked playfully. "Just a little chilly since I crawled out of the blankets" Sasuke was a fairly good liar, although Itachi could tell Sasuke was lying but decided to play along. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke as he pulled him back down under the blankets, "warmer" Itachi asked staring at Sasuke waiting for his reply. "Yes" Sasuke answered, a light blush going across his face, as he started to fall back asleep, seeing it was only around 11:30 by now.

Sasuke felt Itachi slowly let go of him in his sleep as he started to dream off again, he started to stir as the dream went on. By now Sasuke had woken Itachi up and he was now watching his little brother, not wanting to wake him up just yet. "Itachi" Itachi heard Sasuke groan in his sleep. Itachi was getting very curious now and decided to wake Sasuke up after arguing with himself in his mind on whether or not to watch how cute his brother was in his sleep or to wake him up and see what his brother was dreaming about. He finally decided to wake him up, leaning down over sasuke, whispering in Sasuke's ear so close his lips lightly brushed against Sasuke's skin, "Sasuke, you ok". Sasuke slowly woke up looking at his brother. "Were you having a nightmare, you were rolling around a lot in your sleep I thought you were going to fall off the couch" Itachi said, leaning over Sasuke, making Sasuke have to look up to meet Itachi's gaze. "Just a little dream" Sasuke said in reply, trying to hide a blush that was determined to trail across his face. "o really than how come your starting to blush" Itachi pointed out, and this only made Sasuke blush more, turning his entire face a light shade of pink. "uhhhh" Sasuke couldn't think of anything to say, saying he was hot would sound insane since there was a blizzard outside so he was caught. "Sasuke you were talking in your sleep a little bit and I heard you say my name" Itachi was really getting a blush out of Sasuke now, as Sasuke tried to hide under the blankets. Itachi stopped him though running his hand down along the shirt again. "Man I've missed this shirt" Itachi said, as Sasuke despratly tried to hide a moan, but failed. Itachi looked up at Sasuke's face, which was now a light shade of red. "Was that a moan I heard from you" Itachi asked, knowing he had Sasuke right were he wanted him. "Well, ummm..." Sasuke couldn't think of anythingy to say he was trapped. Itachi leaned over onto Sasuke whispering in his ear, "Sasuke did you miss me". Sasuke nodded, knowing lying was pointless now, as Itachi continued whispering questions into his ear. "Otouto, do you like me, more than you think you should" Itachi asked, seeing Sasuke was a nice shade of red now. "Yes" Sasuke said in a quiet voice as Itachi moved from Sasuke's ear over to were their gazes met, only a couple inches seperating their faces. Itachi slowly leaned down ontop of Sasuke as their lips met. Sasuke slowly started to lean up on his fore arms wanting more of his brother. Sasuke didn't have to try hard though to make the kiss deeper since Itachi was pulling Sasuke up putting one hand on the back of his head and the other slowly rubbing his back, while Sasuke wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck. Their tounges clashed fighting for domonence as Sasuke got up on his knees, making Itachi have to stretch a bit to stay with little brother, before he pulled him back down as he won the little fight for domonence, shoving his tounge completly inside Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke moved his arms down holding onto Itachi's shoulders as Itachi gently placed Sasuke back down on the couch, as the hand that was on Sasuke's back moved up under the night shirt Sasuke had on slowly lifting it up over his head, discarding it to the floor.

Sasuke slowly copied Itachi's movments lifting Itachi's shirt off of him and tosing it over the arm of the couch, still kissing Itachi. Sasuke slowly pulled off from the kiss in search for air, before going back in. Itachi continued making the kiss as deep as he could as his hands slowly trailed down Sasuke's body, till they reached their destination, pulling Sasuke's pajama pants of his body. He allowed Sasuke to do the same as he layed ontop of Sasuke. By now both were moaning in the kiss and Itachi slowly pulled away wanting to taste the rest of his little brother. Sasuke moaned the whole time, arching his body up into Itachi as Itachi slowly moved down his body. They were both filled with a warm sensation as Itachi slowly moved back up Sasuke's body, making it move like a wave following Itachi's mouth were ever it went. "Mmmmm, just like my dream" Sasuke mangaed to say inbetween moans. "O so your going to say what that dream was about now" Itachi asked, resting his head on Sasuke's chest playing with one of his nipples. "Mabey" Sasuke replied, playfully. "Hmmmm, well lets see if I can get you to spill" Itachi said kissing Sasuke yet again. "Go right ahead I'm not going to stop you" Sasuke said in the kiss as another moan escaped his mouth. Itachi slowly positioned himself infront of Sasuke, slowly shoving the end of his cock up into Sasuke, causing the younger Uchiha to gasp a bit at the new feeling. Itachi let out a little laugh at his little brothers reaction as he pulled out a bit. "You think you can handle this" Itachi asked in an almost sarcastic voice, Sasuke nodded his head in reply. They both took in a deep breath as Itachi went completly in, causing Sasuke to scream in a mix of pain and pleasure as clawed at the couch. Itachi slowly started to thrust untill he hit that special little spot in Sasuke causing him to gasp at the sudden burst of pleasure. Itachi could tell he hit Sasuke's soft spot and continued and pressing against that spot causing Sasuke to moan and gasp in pleasure, with the occasional scream when he hit it exspecialy hard. "O Itachi I'm so close" Sasuke moaned, as he finally cummed. Itachi slowly started to slow as he released himself into Sasuke as he finally pulled out and collapsed next to Sasuke. Itachi pulled up a blanket over Sasuke as he started to talk inbetween breathes, "So are you gona say what that dream was about now". "O it was me and you laying on a bed doing exactly what we just did now" Sasuke answered. Itachi snuggeled up next to Sasuke putting an arm around him. Sasuke slowly started to kiss the croke of Itachi's neck softly, where his head rested. They both slowly started to fall asleep together, keeping each other warm throughout the long storm blizzard. 


End file.
